genuinegundamfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Enigmaofthepast
Welcome Hi, welcome to Genuine Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Enigmaofthepast page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 13:10, August 23, 2011 Pare, salamat sa ideas... Hehehehhe... Oy, Richard.... Thanks for your effort in cleaning up the "MESS". By the way, I am thinking about making Vajra appear in the interquel. Do you have any names for the newtype pilots? John Nigel 01:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking of Solis(Light) and Noctis(Dark). Enigmaofthepast 06:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) If you have any ideas in your head... ...please share it to us. Would you like to make an appearance in the Interquel? John Nigel 06:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) sure ^^ Enigmaofthepast 06:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so this will be the plot... Richard Testarossa will assist Adrian Zowih Frost in acquiring the Valkyrie Cyclone. Eventually Axiom will go head-to-head with Achilles with Sidhikoro "Eagle Eye" piloting... CQC vs. CQC. What do you say? That great, I actually wanted CQC battle when I first designed Axiom ^^. Its like a dream come true xD. Plus both units have almost the same weapon load out so this would be an exciting battle. Thanks in advance ^^ Enigmaofthepast 07:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) About Richard Testarossa... Can you please give me your idea of Richard Testarossa's secret? I mean, I need his background of being a super soldier... what effect does it have on him? How was he altered? I am also excited about Axiom vs. Achilles...XDDD Let's see and collaborate with me and Diko about the story, ok? John Nigel 00:06, September 29, 2011 (UTC) we can say that he is a part of an experiment to create a human that can par with or even surpass Newtypes. As the story states, Newtypes are kinda rare. We could also add that Richard and the twin pilots of Vajra are from the same laboratory. In addition, he (richard) is somehow connected with RZ high council, though I'm still not sure on how does he involved with that (due to the high council being unclear). Enigmaofthepast 11:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) or myabe something like this. The Super Soldier program's goal is to create a human that can be equal or surpass a Newtype's reaction time and intellectual capabilities though such humans aren't capable of using psycommu waves. So we could say that the super soldiers were created to eliminate Newtypes that weren't on the side of RZ. With this, RZ could make sure that none of its Newtypes are lost... ^^ Enigmaofthepast 12:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) pwede ding side effects ng pagiging super soldier eh, bigla bigla nlang sya nag beberserk, o sudden change of personlaity ffro calm to aggressive pero hindi to the point na meron syang split personality Enigmaofthepast 12:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! This is what i needed... Hmmmm.... let's say that Testarossa sometimes loses to the rage inside him, the effect of underoging super soldier. With Frost's case, he underwent Sixth Day Protocol, but in the episdoe 3, Richard seems to have no idea about SDP, so let's create another branch in the RZ that creates super-soldiers, to destroy NT that are not of the RZ side....and there are a lot of them, like Amber, even Zyann... So, what would be the names of the NT twins? Daedalus and Icarus? ^^ Enigmaofthepast 05:05, October 3, 2011 (UTC) About the names... hmmmmm.... Icarus is already used as a ship's name.... Sige lang, we'll think it over.... John Nigel 05:49, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Just for fun... Visit my profile page, then copy the same format....ikke! John Nigel 05:53, October 3, 2011 (UTC) About Testarossa: So, how do you think he turns out to be? "Suddenly a reddish halo-like ring appeared on Testarossa’s pupils. His countenance turned gloomy, his voice became low-pitched." Ideas?John Nigel 00:35, October 12, 2011 (UTC) About Axiom Repair: That's a good timing, pare... Axiom Repair is right at the moment, but what are the upgrades or additions? Talk it over with me, okay? It will only have minor upgrades like improved internal systems. Also the stingers can now detach from the wire (or the whole whire detaching from the arm). It also uses a multi modal rifle (an upgrade of the previous rifle) like what Trueno said in Chapter 9. Lastly, there's a very minimal improvement in the havoc drive. Any additional features you would like to add John? :3 Zeon's Silver Fang 09:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) hmmmmm, i pored over the axiom repair's page, and i think it's fine as it is, except of course, the next battle will be in space, so a ranged weapon will be needed aside from the detachable stingers. since the "Chibaku" is there, i think it's good to go... since in the stories ahead, you will work together with other MSs. BTW, i ithink Testarossa will be granted the title, "Silver Fang" for his leadership. I will reveal Testarossa's role why he has to be with Frost. Testarossa is more than just a mere operative. He's the one containing Frost's rage outburst because when they revived Frost, he lost his humanity, but Testarossa uses brainwaves to "calm" him, and help him keep him humanity... But i intended this to be mentioned in the S2, anyway it's a spoiler....XDDDD John Nigel 01:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) That's great ^^ Its nice to now that Testarossa acts like a leash for Frost's outbursts although lets make it clear about the calming part. Maybe we could just say Testarossa's communicating through brainwaves rather than using brainwaves itself as the calming method. I was thinking that we should limit Testarossa's Brainwaves/psycommu ability ( maybe comparable only to a type F or less in terms of brainwave power). This would differentiate a super soldier from a cyber newtype and a true newtype. We could just say that Testarossa's reflex, skills and intelligence rivals a Type A or B newtype but his psycommu ability is lesser than a Type F. What do you think about this John? ^^Zeon's Silver Fang 11:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I finished Adrian's portrait, you should see it ^^ Zeon's Silver Fang 11:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Testarossa as Type F: Hmmmm, so the calming procedure actually is done by Frost himself? I can agree with Testarossa being a Type F, but he has to have at least a brainwave influence to Frost. But pwede din nating sabihin na Lord Heimlich made them stick together so that the mastermind/puppeteer, which is Claude Ashram, could take full control of Frost. In any case, I can agree with your proposition to make Testarossa a super soldier distinct apart from enhanced ones. John Nigel 07:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, we just need to limit his remote weapon capabilities ^^, apart from that, he can do brainwave communication with Frost or anyone else... Zeon's Silver Fang 05:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) About Axiom Repair: Oh, yeah, i want to add that Axiom Repair needs a space flight system, kasi RZ will take an offensive against the HF in space. And anong color ito? Rau Le Creuset's GUAIZ color http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20061212132703/gundam/images/4/4c/Zgmf-600-commander.jpg (like what keith suggested). The angels cleaver's blade is colored black, while the energy coming out of the havoc drive is red Zeon's Silver Fang 05:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC) BTW i'll gonna color Axiom Repair maybe tonight (aswell as the lineart of Aya and Amber)... :3 Zeon's Silver Fang 05:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) About your upcoming suggestions and comments: uhhhhmmmm... could you post your replies in my FB account instead (as private message)? Coz I cant visit my talk page when I'm in mobile... My apologies Tnx in advance :3